Making fun and annoying Omi
by fanfic meister
Summary: I just wanted to make some tips on how to mock Omi. I am still working on my other story. This is just for fun and I am sorry if I have annoyed Omi fans. Read and Review. The most important thing is I don't own Xiaolin Showdown


Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or their characters.

Making fun of Omi and/or to annoy him

Hi there. Would you like to know on how to make fun of the egotistic monk known as Omi? Here are some things (between 10 to 20 things that would make sure you are going to have a good laugh at Omi.)

Tell him that you're making fun of him even though he doesn't know it. Example: You know I still make fun of Omi, but half of the times he doesn't know I'm doing it. Then Omi says, "What you're making fun of me?"

When Omi praises Master Fung, you have to mock him by imitating him the best possible. Example: Omi says: "You are most wise Master Fung." Then a la Raimundo mock him in this way, "You are most wise Masta Funk. You are such a teacher's pet dude." Then make some other thing you can come up to annoy him a little.

Steal his "Ancient Guide to Females" book and rip some pages. Burn those pages, throw them away, or give them to Dojo as if these were tissue paper because Dojo will have probably digestive problems. Example: Omi says, "Have you found the remaining pages of the ancient females' guide." You might say: "Sorry man but Dojo used those pages of the book to as tissue paper because he had flatulent problems. You laugh for this and Omi gets annoyed."

Take his Orb of Tornami and do whatever you can think of. Example: Omi: "Hey what happened to my bed that is now wet?" You say: "Oh maybe you can't help yourself control you water powers in sleep." When he goes away, you pull out the Orb of Tornami of your clothes.

Make fun of his big head whenever you have the chance. Example: Omi says, "Ah my head is most magnificent and the right size." You say: "Yes it is. Your head has the size of some cheese ball snack, you douchebag."

Give him a pet squirrel as a gift for any event. Omi: "Is that present for me?" You say: Of course man this gift is all yours because we're friends. Omi opens the gift and finds a squirrel then he screams all around the temple. Omi: Ahhhhh! HELP ME!! There's a squirrel on the temple. You once again laugh at him for his fear on squirrels.

Make fun of him b-cause he is short. Example: You meet Omi first time and he's someone you haven't expected. You say: Are you Omi? Omi: Yes I am. You say: Is funny I thought you were some microbe, midget? You laugh at him because he has the size as a microbe.

Make him tell to Kimiko, she is just a girl and can't do stuff like men. Omi: Kimiko is not your fault you lost the last Wu. Is just that maybe after all you are just a girl? Kimiko: (Angrily) that's it midget you asked for it. Kimiko then totally beats the crap out of Omi leaving him totally bruised. Make sure you have a camcorder to record on how Omi gets beaten up by Kimiko, so you can watch it all day with soda and pop corn included (the part of the soda and pop corn I invented.)

Tell him why is he always in robes. You say: Yo dude, why you are always wearing that robe all the time. Omi: This is the uniform that a true warrior would use just like me. You say: Really, I think you use that robe because you are always in slumber parties.

When he is drinking some tea put some pepper and Tabasco in his tea. If you want to better this put in his drink some drugs. Example: Distract Omi the more time possible. Me: Hey Omi, Spicer is in here to steal our wu from the vault. Omi: I must go alone and to protect them from Jack Spicer. Then put in his tea pepper and hot sauce. Omi will come back and realize by that moment that Jack wasn't in the temple. Me: Sorry, I thought he was here in the temple. Omi: Is okay my friend, you are not perfect but I am. Me: You want to drink some more tea? Omi: Sure. He drinks some tea and then he goes mad and screaming that his mouth is on fire and you get to laugh at him one more time.

Make funny remarks of his ego. Me: Hey Omi how is the size of your ego? Big or the adequate. Omi: Of course my ego is of the right size. I am after all the best of all time even better than any other warrior. Me: Really I thought your head was big, but now the only thing bigger than your dome is your ego you douche. I made a special ego meter, at the morning it was normal but now your ego is over 150. You are only the king of all egomaniacs fuck face.

Make fun of him by reminding him that he is not the leader using some things you have already learned by now. Example: Say something like this: Hey Omi who is the true leader of our team again? Omi: Of course me because I am the very best warrior in this world because no one is as good as me. Really I think that Rai is the true leader because you are vain, jealous, and have an ego bigger than your chrome dome you asshole.

When Omi is saying his usual slang errors, you make sure to have a recording tape and play it over and over again. Omi for example says, "I will not count my ducks before they emerge from their shells." You record that slang mistake and play it over for your own fun.

That's all I have for tips on making fun of Omi. Believe me I don't hate Omi; it is just that he can get annoying when he starts to be a total showoff. Wait for a season 4 (in case there is) to see if Omi can change his egomaniac personality and truly accept that he is not all that.


End file.
